Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to an image generation device that generates an output image based on an input image captured by a camera attached to an operation target body and an operation support system using the image generation device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an image generation device that generates an output image based on an input image captured by a camera attached to an upper turning body of a shovel is known.
Since such an image generation device executes image processing including rotation of an input image, jaggies occur on an output image.
As a method for reducing jaggies, nearest neighbor interpolation, bilinear interpolation, bi-cubic interpolation, or the like is known.